


If It's Not Yet Alright, It Is Not Yet The End

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [26]
Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, EvoL (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, the trials and tribulations of idoldom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Donghyuk knows it's hard on Junhee, but he also knows that talking about it doesn't help
Relationships: Shin Donghyuk | Supreme Boi & Kim Junhee | Jucy
Series: Tumblr Fics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 1





	If It's Not Yet Alright, It Is Not Yet The End

Donghyuk’s apartment isn’t really clean enough for guests, but he figures that Junhee’s spent enough time hanging out with young men functioning on significantly less parental influence than is advisable to not be too shocked. He hastily wipes the glass he’s about to give her on his shirt and pulls two bottles of soju out of the fridge before joining her in the living room.

Well, calling it a ‘living room’ might be giving the space a little too much credit - there’s a couch and a TV and no one sleeps in here unless Namjoon needs to escape his gilded cage for a day or two, but it doesn’t feel very homely. The landlord won’t get Donghyuk put anything on the walls and the bright white paint makes it look clinical, every scuff, scraps and stain staring judgmentally back at the tenants.

Donghyuk wants to pain it all green - but apparently that’s not allowed.

He plops down next to Junhee who’s slouched down one end of the couch fiddling with the TV remote, “give that here,” he mumbles, and turns on to a late night music show rerun.

Turning down the volume, Donghyuk passes Junhee a glass, “wanna drink?”

"Always," she takes the glass and waits for Donghyuk to fill it up, her unfocused eyes still aimed at the TV.

"Cheers," they each down their shot just as a girl group Donghyuk doesn’t recognise leaves the stage and boy group he does recognise enters,

"They look ridiculous," Junhee scoffs as Topp Dogg begin their stage dressed head to toe like 1992 Seo Taiji wannabes. Back to the old school indeed.

Donghyuk snorts, “Hyosang wasn’t lying when he said they had to wear their trousers backwards.”

"I know the stylist responsible - trust me they probably thought it was a really high brow fashion statement."

"In my experience stylists tend to think everything they do is a high brow fashion statement."

"The fuck do you know about stylists?" Junhee gives him a playful shove and waves her glass at him to be refilled.

Donghyuk tries and fails to shove her back and then obliges, “I spend more time backstage at music shows than you might think.”

"More time than me no doubt,"

"Probably," Donghyuk doesn’t know if he’s supposed to keep smiling, but he does so all the same. He’s not up for a serious talk tonight.

Junhee glances back at the TV. Her smile doesn’t falter either but it’s easy to see that she’s not really feeling it.

Junhee doesn’t really talk about it but Donghyuk knows it’s hard for her. Hell, everyone knows it’s hard on her; watching Hyosang debut a year after her only to prove more popular both as an idol and an underground artist. The one positive she always manages to find in her circumstance is that she doesn’t have to deal with her failure to ever gain new ground in the wake of a cripplingly brutal schedule, but Donghyuk thinks she could use a few more dates in her diary as a distraction if nothing else.

And of course, if EvoL promoted half as regularly as Topp Dogg there’s no way they’d be so far down the nugu list. But Donghyuk knows that saying as much doesn’t make anything any better.

"Noona, I think they’re showing Show Me The Money reruns on Mnet tonight. We could watch Hunchul make a tit out of himself."

"Sounds better than watching any more of this shit," Junhee scoffs as Topp Dogg leave the stage.

Donghyuk flips the channel and sure enough, Hunchul is wearing his ridiculous bright blue bucket hat and looking like a kicked puppy. If he hadn’t come so close to winning it would be a demoralising sight but as things stand it seems perfectly acceptable to laugh.

Giggling, Junhee moves over to rest her head on Donghyuk’s shoulder, “he did ok for himself.”

"Yeah," Donghyuk throws an arm around her shoulder, "we’re all gonna do ok in the end."

"Even if it takes till we’re forty?"

"Even if it takes forever, we’re gonna be alright one day."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
